


Christmas at the Abbey

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: Agents of Shield Downton Abbey AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Downton Abbey AU, F/M, Fluff, I'm just v weak for Fitz as a dad, Implied Sexual Content, Mention of childbirth, lots and lots of fluff, mention of canon character death, mention of complications in pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: Christmas 1929 - Ten years after Lady Jemma Simmons’s wild runaway marriage to the family chauffeur, Leo Fitz, they are back to spend Christmas with her family, and it is set to be the most memorable one yet.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Agents of Shield Downton Abbey AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921153
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Christmas at the Abbey

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back, back again, Skye’s Downton Abbey AU is back, tell a friend. HOORAY it is my most beloved fic’s FIRST BIRTHDAY (can you believe it) and I just had to mark it in some way. Downton is fairly well known for its Christmas episode, and so I thought ah hell, Christmas in September! 2020 has already been insane why not just bump up christmas a few months! This is an ENTIRELY original story, I have brought in elements of the Downton plot to suit me, but for the absolute majority this is my own work, just within the realm of that same Downton AU world. It was so lovely revisiting this world, I really do love the little universe that I’ve built up here and god it was just so nice to come back to it. I also want to mark my utter astonishment at how well the two worlds come together?? Like even when I was first writing TLatC last year it was just so easy to combine these worlds of modern day spying and tech and espionage and early 20th century england??????? Anyway, I will stop my normal rambling and let you get to the reading!

**December 23** **rd** **, 1929**

It was a long journey from Perthshire to Sheffield, particularly in the snow. But as Jemma stared out the window at the passing countryside, all covered in a beautifully soft white layer of snow, she found she didn’t mind it so much. The small bundle in her lap began to shuffle, and she gazed down at her youngest little baby as he fussed in his sleep. At only four months old, little Archie FitzSimmons was the absolute image of his father, from the intelligent blue eyes to the small tuft of blonde curls that was beginning to form on the top of his head. Jemma ran her finger down his soft little nose, allowing herself to get lost for just a moment in his perfect little features. He’d been such an easy baby, so much so that she had allowed herself to think, just for a moment, that maybe one more baby wouldn’t be so bad. But then she would remember that she was the one who insisted that Archie was their last, and well, she wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up. As if he knew what she was thinking, Fitz turned around for a moment from the driver’s seat and smiled at her. She realised the sight she must make, covered and surrounded by the bundles that were their children, who had been lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the car and the sound of the engine. As much as Jemma loved watching her children play and roam and learn, there was something precious about watching them sleep, and she savoured it, tucking the little bundle that was Archie closer into her chest as she brushed the hair out of the face of the littlest bundle tucked up into her side. Their youngest daughter Emily still smiled in her sleep, and at her mother’s touch, shifted herself unconsciously, further into Jemma’s side. Jemma hated the prospect of waking them up, but she knew she soon must, as the sights outside her window became increasingly familiar.

She couldn’t help but smile when they finally pulled into Busse Abbey’s long and winding drive. She hadn’t called it home now for over ten years but there was still a warm pull in her chest as they drove towards her childhood home. With some resignation, she knew now that they would have to start waking up the children. Fitz had already started shaking Hamish’s knee, where he was curled up next to him in the front seat. One by one Jemma began to wake the rest of the children, and soon the whole car was filled with excited chatter.

“Are we nearly at Donk and Grandma’s?” Eilidh, their oldest had asked before her eyes were even open.

Donk was the pet name that Eilidh had started calling Jemma’s father when she was very young. At first he had hated it, but now every single one of his grandchildren knew him most affectionately as Donk.

“Yes my darling, we’ll be there in five minutes. We’re just on the driveway, you should be able to see the house in a minute.” Jemma had answered softly, as she turned to wake their next daughter, Kathy.

“Do you think that Georgie and Hazel will have left us any ornaments to put on the big tree?” Kathy asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I’m sure that Granny and Donk and Aunt Daisy made sure that they left the big tree for last so that you could all help!” Jemma assured.

In fact, Jemma knew she would, as her sister had written to her assuring her that they would, as always, leave the big tree for them all to decorate together once they had arrived. Jemma secretly wondered to herself how Kathy even remembered the last Christmas they spent there, as she had only been three at the time, but she had long ago learned not to underestimate her middle child. Finally, they pulled up to the house, where the whole family was waiting to greet them. The three eldest piled out and made a run for their grandparents and for their cousins, whilst Fitz bundled little Emily up into his arms, and Jemma held Archie to her as she made her way carefully out of the car. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Fitz handing over the car keys to the chauffeur and couldn’t help but chuckle at the almost uncomfortable look on his face. All these years later he still wasn’t quite used to it all yet, but Jemma loved that about him. Her feet had hardly hit the gravel before Daisy was at her side and wrapping her in a hug.

“Oh, I missed you.” Daisy murmured into her ear.

“Me too. I always miss my big sister.” Jemma smiled back.

Archie let out a squawk of protest and both sisters began to laugh.

“Oh look at you! He’s gotten so big since we were last up! He’s so like Fitz Jemma!” Daisy exclaimed; her eyes fixed on her little nephew, reaching out to stroke his chubby little cheek.

“Speaking of big! Look at you! Should you even be out here in all this cold?” Jemma exclaimed back, gesturing at Daisy’s very pregnant belly.

“Oh I have a couple of weeks yet! Besides I love coming and watching you all pile out of that tiny little car. I would never miss coming out to greet all my little nieces and nephews.” Daisy assured.

“Where’s Daniel?” Jemma asked politely, her eyes scanning the increasingly large crowd of people.

“Still at the showroom, because apparently, even in this weather and two days before Christmas, people will still want to buy cars apparently. He should be home in about an hour. I’ve told him.” Daisy smiled.

“And you’re happy?” Jemma asked almost tentatively.

Even though it had been four years, Daisy and Daniel’s romance had been a bit of a whirlwind, and Jemma couldn’t help but worry, especially after what had happened with Lincoln. Daisy’s first husband, the father of her son, little George, Georgie to the family, had been killed in a car crash on his way home from the hospital to tell everyone that he had been born. Daisy had been devastated beyond belief. Jemma thought that she would never remarry at the beginning. But then Daniel had appeared a few years ago and swept her off of her feet and they had little Hazel, and all seemed well with her again. Daniel complimented her perfectly. Daisy was a strong character and she knew it, and Daniel hadn’t sought to contain that, as some men might, but instead support her, and help her. It filled Jemma with so much joy to see her sister so happy again.

“I’m honestly delirious with it, Jemma. Though if this little one wanted to make an early appearance before it kills my back any further, I think I could jump for joy.” Daisy laughed.

Jemma laughed too. She loved her children with everything that she had, but she would not say that she would miss being so heavily pregnant again.

“Aunt Daisy!” A small voice cried, and Jemma looked down to see Kathy who had attached herself to Daisy’s leg.

“Hi little one! I’d give you a hug, but I’ve a bit of an obstacle!” Daisy beamed down at her, gesturing to her belly.

Kathy’s curious little eyes stared up at her aunt, taking in the large expanse of stomach that greeted her as she looked up. She brought a small hand up and placed it on Daisy’s belly before turning to her mother.

“Archie?” She asked curiously.

Both Jemma and Daisy laughed.

“No, not Archie, but yes Aunt Daisy is going to have a baby, like when I had Archie. But this will be a different baby, your cousin.” Jemma explained to her daughter.

Kathy’s little face broke into a smile, and Jemma knew she understood. Jemma took her little hand from its place on her sisters’ belly and began to try and guide her brood into the house and out of the bitter cold. Jemma looked down at Kathy, her little face crinkled up, as it always was when she was thinking hard about something.

“Mumma?” Her little voice sounded as they crossed the threshold into Busse Abbey.

“Yes my darling?”

“How did the baby get into Aunt Daisy’s belly?”

Jemma just heard Daisy burst into peals of laughter next to her, as all of the blood drained from her face, as she desperately tried to remember how they’d explained it to Eilidh, who after the appearance of four younger brothers and sisters had naturally had some questions.

“Well, women have a special bit in their tummies called a womb and in there they can make tiny little eggs, like the tadpoles in our pond, but inside their bodies and much much smaller, and the eggs can grow into babies.” Jemma explained hastily, trying desperately to ignore her sisters continued laughter.

Kathy’s face relaxed at this explanation and Jemma let out a sigh of relief. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Kathy had started on her favourite game of asking “but HOW?” until both Jemma and Fitz couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Okay. Where are Georgie and Hazel?” Kathy asked, her little blue eyes scanning the great entry hall furiously.

At her words two little figures came bowling down the large staircase, a boy of about eight, Georgie, who was the spitting image of his father, down to the bright blonde hair that bounced on his head. It was odd to look at the little boy who was Lincoln in miniature, Jemma thought, but it was nice to see the evidence of his life in such a happy little boy, rather than seeing the ghost of him. The other figure was a happy girl of about three, Hazel, who was the spitting image of Daisy. Jemma wondered with a smile, if Daniel had even had a look in during her creation, but she knew her brother-in-law well enough that he would be beyond happy with his own tiny little miniature Daisy. There was lots of loud squealing and jumping up and down as the six cousins were reunited after months apart. Jemma loved seeing them all together like this. A rather harassed looking young lady, their nanny, had bolted down the stairs after them, her eyes widening at the crowd of children now before her.

“Poor Nanny will have her hands full for the next few days, with eight very excited children to look after until the new year.” Daisy laughed, watching as the poor woman tried to corral the many children now bouncing about the entryway, Fitz trying to assist in the removal of many small winter coats and jackets.

Jemma turned to her, confused.

“Eight? Are Elena and Mack coming after all? She still wasn’t sure in her last letter.” She said, doing the maths very quickly in her head.

“What do you think?” sounded a familiar voice from the entryway to the drawing room.

Jemma quickly whipped her head around and saw her other sister Elena, grinning wildly as her feet carried her over to her older sisters open arms, being careful to not jostle the somehow still sleeping Archie.

“Elena, it’s been too long!” Jemma exclaimed as they broke apart.

It was true, it had been too long, the last time Jemma had seen her middle sister was when she and her husband, Sir Alphonso Mackenzie, who really just preferred Mack, had come up to visit just after Archie had been born in August. Elena had been the late bloomer of the family, marrying last out of the three sisters, but surprising them all with a man with a title, an estate, a house in London and a baronetcy to boot, socially putting her two sisters marriages to shame. Jemma knew that Elena didn’t really care about the title and the estate, she just loved him and everything else he came with, well that was just an added bonus.

“Where’s little Flint?” Jemma asked, her eyes scanning the pack of children now surrounding them, trying to make out her sisters’ little son.

“The journey tired him out, so he’s upstairs taking a nap, but I think he’ll be grumpy that he missed you all arriving.” Mack’s deep voice chuckled out.

“And how are you? How are you feeling?” Jemma asked, grabbing Elena’s hand excitedly.

“I’m fine, feeling much better than last time, but still taking it easy, not that I have much choice in the matter.” Elena replied, smiling up at Mack, as her free hand ran carefully over the small swell in her midsection.

“Good!” Jemma sighed, giving her sister's hand a squeeze.

Elena’s first pregnancy had not been easy, and Jemma knew that they would both be worried this time around too. But Jemma had faith in her studies and in science and she knew that, though her sister was older, the fact that she had successfully made it through one pregnancy, and both she and Flint had been healthy, significantly increased her odds of making it through a second time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Fitz, and she seemed to relax under his touch.

“Do you want to give the wee man to me for a minute and you can at least get your coat off and we can maybe all make it through to the drawing room today?” Fitz smiled, holding out his hands.

Jemma grinned and nodded, passing the sleeping baby carefully into her husband’s waiting arms. He looked so good holding a baby, Jemma thought, which was probably, at least in part, why they had had so many. A footman appeared out of nowhere to take her coat from her and finally they were all ushered into the drawing room for tea. It always felt so odd now, coming back here, Jemma thought as she sipped her tea, watching the children playing at her feet. Here she was still Lady Jemma, a title that she didn’t seem to suit anymore. Mrs Fitzsimmons, as she was known in the village, and even better, Doctor Fitzsimmons to her patients, felt like the person she was born to be. If she was being perfectly honest with herself Lady Jemma Simmons had truly ceased to be after that first conversation, she’d had with Fitz all those years ago. It was from that moment that her life had changed exponentially, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her life with Fitz, with their children, with her little doctors’ surgery that she ran from their cottage, she couldn’t imagine any other universe, any other outcome in which she could be half so happy. Coming back here, to her childhood home, always made her reminisce like this. Sometimes it felt like a different world. Here they still changed clothes for dinner, the children still were under the watchful eye of nanny or the school master. It all seemed so complicated compared to their life in Scotland, where there was no nanny, the children attended the village school when they were old enough, and the little ones ran wild and curious around their ankles before turning up to the dinner table in their play clothes. She felt a little stab when the children were all rounded up by nanny, even her little Archie, and shepherded out of the drawing room. How did Daisy bare it? Her eyes never left her children, not until the door swung behind them, the last little coattail swung out of sight and even then, Jemma’s eyes remained fixed on the door for a few moments. She felt a squeeze around her hand, and looked to see Fitz, smiling sadly beside her. She knew he hated it when they took the children away too. There was nothing he loved more than coming home from his work at the end of the day and just being surrounded and tackled to the floor by the many happy little faces he had spent all day missing. Jemma enjoyed catching up with her parents and her sisters, truly, but she missed the constant gaggle of children around her all the same. Her children were as much her life as Fitz was, as her work was.

Happily, they were not separated for long and almost as soon as tea was finished they were all helping to festoon the big Christmas tree in the big entryway with ornaments and garlands, Fitz lifting the little ones up onto his shoulders to help them reach as high as they could. Jemma didn’t think that it was possible to love her husband more, but as she watched him help the children decorate the tree, she felt her heart swell. He seemed born to be a father, Jemma mused, as he helped Emily carefully pick up an ornament from the big box of decorations. She turned to see Elena bouncing a now very awake Archie on her knee, Daisy next to her, cooing happily at the little boy who was gurgling happily at his aunts.

“Darling Jemma, if every baby was this happy and content, I’d have a dozen more.” Daisy smiled at her as Archie caught her finger in his little fist.

Jemma just laughed.

“I know, he is the most darling little thing, which honestly does make me wonder about having more.” Jemma sighed, sitting herself next to her sisters.

Daisy laughed, but Elena just looked at her with wide eyes.

“Six Jemma?! You’d really have six children?!” Elena exclaimed.

Jemma shushed her sister, her head whipping around quickly to make sure Fitz hadn’t heard her.

“Don’t!! I probably won’t, and six isn’t unheard of, but Fitz would have twelve if I let him! I did say that Archie here would be our last, and he’s such a happy little one to finish on.” Jemma mused, reaching over to stroke Archie’s chubby little cheek.

“And you know how to, you know, make sure he’s the last one?” Daisy asked suggestively.

Jemma just rolled her eyes.

“Daisy, I have a doctorate in human biology. If I don’t know how to not get pregnant again, it would be a fairly poor show of all that work I did.”

“Oh, so all these years I thought your ever-expanding brood was just proof that you and Fitz just really really love each other…” Daisy smiled wryly.

The three sisters collapsed into peals of laughter, Daisy clutching at her large stomach, and poor little Archie shaking on Elena’s knee. Jemma missed these moments with her sisters, and savoured them whenever she could, hoping that her own children would enjoy the same kind of wonderful bond as she did with her sisters. They were interrupted only when Jemma felt a tug on one of her skirts and looked down to see Emily looking up at her with her wide blue eyes. Emily was her quiet one, and at two years old was softly inquisitive about the world around her, her eyes boring into everything she saw, trying to understand.

“Mumma help?” She asked gently, looking up at Jemma, her little hands still fisted into her skirts.

Jemma smiled, and ran her hand up and over Emily’s soft little cheek.

“Yes of course! Mumma will come and help my darling. Show me what needs done!”

Emily reached out her small hand and tugged gently at her mother’s larger one. Jemma took her daughters hand into her own and allowed herself to be pulled into the happy commotion that was happening at the foot of the Christmas tree. Too soon she found herself kissing her children goodbye again, as Nanny herded them away, in order to start the rigamarole that was dinner in upper class society.

Getting dressed for dinner, fixing her hair, putting on one of her rarely used nice gowns, all in the plush comfort of her old bedroom, felt the most odd of all. She felt Fitz’s eyes on her as she fussed with her hair in front of the dressing table, catching his eye in the reflection of her mirror.

“What? What is it?” She asked turning to look at where he had sprawled himself out on the bed behind her.

“Hmmm, just remembering another time when I saw you fixing, or rather unfixing your hair.” He mused, hauling himself up from where he had been slouched at the head of the bed.

Jemma pulled a face of confusion, and he let out a chuckle.

“It was oh, about ten years ago, in some dodgy little roadside inn. You sat, just like that pulling pins out of your hair and I had to try very hard to keep my resolve about me.” He grinned getting up and wandering over to her.

Jemma remembered the incident with a smile.

“And would you, had my sisters not burst in five minutes later?” She asked wryly, feeling his hand on her shoulder.

“Well, we’ll never know, will we? But I do know that that was when I knew that you’d be the utter undoing of me.” He smiled leaning down to press a kiss against her exposed neck.

It didn’t take much effort to lean up and capture Fitz’s lips with her own. Even after nearly a decade, his kisses still had the ability to make her head spin. Jemma turned in her stool and pulled him against her, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss, pulling at the lapels of his much-hated dinner jacket. He tasted like tea and smelt like the pine of the Christmas tree in the hall and the image of him helping the children decorate the tree filled Jemma’s brain and she pulled him even closer. Much to the frustration of both of them, the clock on the mantelpiece began to chime, letting them know that they were now officially late for dinner. They broke apart panting but smiling.

“We’ll continue this after dinner.” Jemma whispered against his lips.

“Do you promise?” Fitz grinned, as Jemma turned to review her appearance in the mirror.

She shot him a knowing look, before running one last careful hand over her hair, grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards the door.

Jemma could hardly remember a time when the dinner table had been this full. With all three sisters and their husbands, their parents, her grandmama and Lincoln’s mother all in attendance, they made up a big and merry party. Much to Fitz’s relief, he and Jemma were sat between Daisy and Daniel, which allowed the two men to talk endlessly about cars and engines, about Fitz’s work improving and maintaining the large ships that docked in Dundee. Jemma knew he felt like a fish out of water during these big social occasions with her family, but her sisters, Daisy and Daniel in particular always went out of their way to make him feel comfortable and to feel as at home as possible. As much as there was some level of manners and decorum around this particular dinner table, Jemma couldn’t help but tell stories of their life up in Scotland that rendered her grandmother speechless. Grandmama had never visited their little cottage, citing that the journey would be too much for her constitution at her age, but Jemma never failed to smile at her continued disbelief that she and Fitz lived in a cottage, with no servants, no nanny, and raised all five of their children by themselves. Her grandmother was a woman of another era, and if Jemma had run away with Fitz back in her grandmother’s day, she was certain that she would never see any member of her family again. That was a thought that Jemma tried very hard not to dwell on, it wasn’t worth it. It was hard enough that her parents had refused to come to their wedding, if they had cut her off, not allowed her sisters to visit or even to write, Jemma wasn’t sure what she would have done. 

As soon as dinner was over, and the ladies separated off into the sitting room, Jemma found a moment to sneak away, up to the nursery. Tucking her children in, whilst she and Fitz told them stories or sung them songs to help them go to sleep, was one of her favourite parts of the day, and she hated that she missed it when they were staying here. They’d had to expand the nursery from the room in which Jemma and her sisters had spent the majority of their early years, on account that they really couldn’t comfortably fit more than five beds in the cosy little space. And so, after the birth of little Hazel, it was decided that the nursery would be expanded into the room next door, and now it comfortably fit all eight children, with beds and cribs covering taking up the majority of the space in the room. Jemma carefully edged the door open and snuck in. She hardly registered the night nanny, who was sat in a corner, doing some mending, her eyes immediately fixed on the eight bundles that lay before her. Her heart filled at the sight of them all so at peace. She wandered up the room, stopping at each bed, pressing a kiss to every forehead and gently tucking everyone in. Just as she reached Hamish, she heard a creak in a floorboard and turned to see Fitz.

“I thought I’d find you up here.” He smiled.

“I miss putting them to bed too.” He admitted, walking carefully over and taking her hand into his, his eyes flitting over the sleeping forms as he moved towards her.

“I know I grew up like this, sleeping in the nursery, being brought down by nanny at teatime and just before bed, but I cannot imagine this being their always.” Jemma whispered, her eyes not leaving Hamish’s face.

Fitz gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Me either. I wouldn’t want it to be. It is nice to see them all together like this, but nah, I prefer our way of raising our children. It’ll be strange enough not having Archie in beside us tonight.” Fitz sighed.

Jemma’s face turned sad, and her eyes found her baby, curled up in his crib, his little fists softly clenched into little balls. At home Archie usually slept in his little bassinet next to their bed, so they would hear when he fussed or needed them, but he seemed to be coping well with his sudden change in scenery, but then again, they had found that he would sleep almost anywhere with little fuss.

“I know. Do you think nanny would notice if we stole him away for the evening?” Jemma softly moaned.

“I hope that she would notice.” Fitz replied with a small laugh.

“Besides, as much as we will miss him, don’t tell me you aren’t looking forward to a full night’s sleep for the first time in four months?”

Jemma laughed softly.

“Hmmm yes, that will be nice, amongst other things…” She trailed off leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Fitz’s jaw.

She felt him flush under her lips and drew back chuckling quietly.

“Jemma, not here.” He mumbled, his face swiftly filling with red.

Jemma loved how easily flustered she made him, even after all these years. She pulled back from him, and continued in her task of tucking everyone in. Hamish squirmed slightly as his mother’s lips grazed his forehead, and Jemma smiled as she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde curls. The last bed she came to was Eilidh’s. It was odd to see herself so perfectly reflected in her daughter, there was no denying that she was Jemma’s walking double, down the last freckle. Jemma gave a small sigh after she finished tucking her eldest daughter in, and was surprised to see Daisy smiling at them both from the doorway.

“Thought I’d come in and say goodnight before I went to bed.” She whispered, tiptoeing carefully into the room.

“So early?” Jemma asked, concern quickly knitting into her brow.

“I’m exhausted, my feet are sore, my back hurts, and this little one will not stop wriggling around no matter what I do, I think I’ve earned an early night.” Daisy smiled, rubbing at her belly.

“Fair enough. It can’t be an easy time to be so far along. But when you go to bed, make sure you sleep on your left side, and elevate your feet if you can, that should help with any soreness or swelling, and if you put one of your pillows under your hips…” Jemma started.

“Woah woah, Dr FitzSimmons, this isn’t my first time at the circus remember, I know what to do when it gets like this. And if I bat my eyelashes enough, I might get Daniel to rub my back when he comes up to bed.” Daisy smiled softly, as she walked over to Georgie’s bed.

Jemma remained silent as she watched her sister kiss her children goodnight, and huff out a very tired goodnight to them, before she departed sleepily for bed.

“I give her two days, if that, before that baby decides to make an appearance.” Jemma quipped quietly.

Fitz just smiled at his wife.

“Come on Dr FitzSimmons, we should probably go back down before they decide to send out a search party.” Fitz whispered, taking Jemma’s hand in his own again, giving it a soft pull.

Jemma managed to wrench her eyes away from the sleeping forms of her children long enough for Fitz to guide her gently out of the nursery and back down to where the rest of the family was sipping coffee and whiskey in the sitting room. After chatting animatedly for a while to Elena and her Mama about her work and the children, Jemma finally managed to pull Fitz up to bed. She felt exhausted as she sat down at her mirror, and began to finally pull the many pins out of her hair. As she pulled her hair to one side to braid for the evening, she suddenly felt Fitz’s lips on her neck. He had already divested himself of his dinner jacket and shirt as he wound his arms around her waist and kissed his way down her neck, down to her collarbone, his clever fingers already at the hidden fastenings at the back of her dress. She turned as he pushed the dress from her shoulders, smiling before capturing her husband’s lips in a desperate kiss. Jemma couldn’t believe how much she loved him, even now, even after so many years. How on earth had she spent so long ignoring that feeling, pushing it down for years, she wondered as she raked her fingers through Fitz’s hair. She let out a squeal against his lips as he pulled her up into his arms, both of them laughing as Fitz carried her over to the bed, one hand caressing the long sheet of hair that now fell free over her back.

Being wrapped up in Fitz was easily the best feeling in the world, Jemma thought, as she lay enveloped in his arms. Daisy hadn’t been wrong earlier, when she said that their many children had come from the love that they had for each other. She brought one hand up and ran it gently over his face, feeling the rough stubble under her fingers. He had always been handsome, especially in his uniform, Jemma mused with a slight blush, but after over fifteen years of knowing him, loving him, of knowing him, he seemed always to get infinitely better with each day that passed.

“I love you.” She smiled softly, catching his blue eyes with her own.

Fitz smiled lazily, running his hand gently up and down her back.

“I love you too.” He replied, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I love our life together, more than I can say. I know you know that, but coming back here always makes me feel it so acutely, when I think of the life I was supposed to have.” She murmured into his chest.

“You, you and the children are my everything. Any life that I was meant to have pales in comparison.”

Fitz smiled gently and pulled her closer.

“I know. You’re my everything too. Our life, our children, I could not have dreamed a better life for myself. Although…” He trailed with a grin. 

Jemma pushed gently back from him and saw the smart grin that now wore on his face. She knew that look far too well and had become accustomed to what it meant.

“…I wouldn’t say no to even just, one more baby?” He finished, the grin spreading to his eyes.

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh, rolling her eyes at him.

“Fitz! We have no room for any more! We’d have to start putting them in the cupboards!” Jemma exclaimed with a smile.

“That doesn’t matter, we’d make room! You hate odd numbers! We’d just be evening it out. We’d love it just as much as all the rest!” He protested, still smiling.

“I know we would my darling, but we already take up half the nursery as it is with our lovely little bunch and knowing our luck we’d go for one more and end up with twins!” Jemma smiled.

But Fitz wasn’t paying attention and was now littering soft kisses down her throat.

“You are incorrigible.” Jemma grinned, her fingers tangling once again in Fitz’s curls as his lips made their way down her neck.

“You love it.” He mumbled into her collarbone.

“I do.” She conceded with a sigh, giving in to the heaven that was the feeling of Fitz’s lips against her skin.

They awoke the next morning as they always did, wrapped around each other. Jemma felt a soft kiss against her temple as she slowly blinked open her eyes, sighing softly into the crook of Fitz’s neck.

“You have to admit,” Fitz murmured into Jemma’s hair.

“this is a much nicer way to wake up than Archie screaming at us, or the other four piling in on top of us.”

Jemma gave a soft huff of laugher.

“Yes, but I do miss them.” She sighed, snuggling in closer, burying her head into the crook of Fitz’s shoulder.

They lay like that for a while, curled into one another, enjoying a slow and sleepy start to the morning, preparing for the doubtless reams of excitement and activities that law in store during the rest of the day. It was only a quiet knock at the door that disturbed them, causing Fitz to groan and murmur a suggested reply that was quite inappropriate. Jemma smacked him lightly on the chest and disentangled herself from her husband, before sitting up and calling for whoever was at the door to come in.

“Barbara!” Jemma cried with delight as her old ladies maid appeared around the door.

“Or should I be calling you Hunter now?” Jemma asked with a smile.

“Oh no milady, I’m still Barbara, it would be far too confusing for there to be two Hunters in the house.” She smiled in return.

Not long after Jemma’s own wild and runaway marriage, Barbara and her fathers valet, Lance Hunter had surprised them all by eloping, although apparently it hadn’t been such a surprise down in the servants hall as it had been upstairs.

“And how is little Penny? Daisy tells me she’s still in the nursery here now?” Jemma asked excitedly.

“Yes, she is, which is far too good of them, but she’ll be old enough to start at the village school in the new year, which I wish them luck. I love her, but she is her fathers daughter.” Barbara laughed.

Hunter had been known to be a bit of a character when Jemma was still at the house, and from the stories Fitz had told her from his time downstairs, she had seen only the tip of the iceberg. Fitz and Hunter had gotten on well during his time here, and they had kept in fairly regular correspondence over the years. Perking up slightly at the sound of Hunter’s name, Fitz sat up, running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t suppose you lot have any free time over the next few days? It’d be nice to see Hunter and catch up.” Fitz mused; his voice still somewhat gruff with sleep.

“No, there might be a lull between Christmas and New Year, but it is the busiest time of year.” Barbara said somewhat sadly.

“How about we come down after breakfast? We can bring the children, and I’m sure they’d all be glad to see you all!” Jemma suggested.

Fitz gave a grumble that Jemma had come to recognise over the years as one of agreement.

“Anyway, enough of us chatting, we should let you get on!” Jemma smiled at Barbara.

Barbara seemed suddenly to remember something, standing up straight as if she’d suddenly been shocked.

“Oh! But that’s why I’m here! I went to wake Daisy and she thinks she’s started labour!” Barbara cried, her eyes wide.

Jemma immediately jumped up, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

“Thank you Barbara! Give me ten minutes to get dressed and I’ll be right there. Was she in a lot of pain when you left her?” Jemma asked, frantically rummaging for clothes.

“No, she seems to think it’s still quite early, though she did mention something about a back ache as I was helping her last night.” Barbara replied, watching almost bemusedly as Jemma rushed around the room.

“Would you like a hand milady? I’m sure between the two of us we can get you dressed in half the time.” She offered kindly.

“No, thank you, that’s quite alright, I’m used to being called out in the middle of the night to see patients. I think my record time was two minutes, but that was when poor Mr Peterson had to get his leg amputated after that nasty farming accident. Just go and tell Daisy that I’m on my way.” Jemma replied, as she pulled on a shirt and skirt.

Barbara just nodded and sped from the room. Meanwhile, Fitz watched bemusedly as Jemma threw her hair up into some semblance of a bun.

“Why are you rushing? You should know more than anyone that babies like to take their time.” Fitz yawned, leaning back into the pillows.

“Not Daisy’s! Georgie arrived after only ten hours, which is miraculously short for a first baby, and Hazel was only six! If I’m right about this, we should have another little Sousa on our hands by lunchtime!” Jemma exclaimed.

Just as she rushed for the door, she felt Fitz reach over and catch her hand in his, pulling her back towards where he was now seated at the edge of the bed.

“She’ll be fine.” He said softly, pulling her down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Jemma placed her hand gently on Fitz’s cheek as she pulled away, pressing one last gentle kiss to his lips, before fleeing away. He knew her too well, she thought to herself as she rushed down the gallery towards Daisy’s rooms. The simple fact was that giving birth, even now even after so many wonderful medical breakthroughs, was still one of the most dangerous things a woman could do. She knew how lucky she was herself to have done it five times with very little trouble, but she had seen it gone wrong far too many times now, seen far to many children left motherless, new father’s grieving into a small new bundle in their arms. Elena’s pregnancy with Flint had scared her more than she was willing to admit, she knew how close they had come to losing them both, the reality of the death of one of her beloved sisters becoming a frighteningly real possibility for the first time in any of their lives. She didn’t even bother to knock, bursting into Daisy’s room, not looking as she closed the door behind her.

“Well the doctor’s here now.” Daisy joked as she looked up from where she was knelt on the floor, her arms braced on the bed in front of her.

“Oh haha.” Jemma said wryly, rushing over to kneel next to her sister.

“How often?” She asked swiftly.

“About every ten minutes, but god they hurt. I really don’t remember them being that sore Jemma.” Daisy groaned, placing her head back on the mattress.

“Is the pain lasting long?” Jemma continued, hearing her own voice slip into doctor mode.

Daisy just let out a small chuckle of laughter.

“Not very long no. Haven’t exactly been in the mood to count.” Daisy smiled.

Jemma smiled. It must still be early if Daisy still had her sense of humour.

“Where’s Daniel?” Jemma asked, her hand rubbing unconsciously on Daisy’s back.

“Downstairs, probably pacing holes in the carpet.”

“Did you ask if he wanted to be here this time?”

“No, he’s too old fashioned. I don’t mind though, as long as you and Mama are here. Not all of us can have such liberally minded husbands.” Daisy smiled.

Fitz had insisted on being present at the births of every single one of their children, much to the protest of the attending doctor. But after a few loud words, and Jemma had never confirmed it but she suspected, a small bribe, Fitz had seen every one of their children come into the world. After Hamish was born, their doctor had stopped protesting and just let him be there, knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to make him leave.

“Go and get some breakfast Jemma. Papa has sent for the actual doctor and I’ll have Barbara here with me. Go and get something to eat, say good morning to your little brood, and in the unlikely scenario that anything happens in the next hour I’ll have Barbara come and fetch you, I promise.” Daisy said, breaking Jemma’s reverie.

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked seriously.

“Positive. And get someone to calm Daniel down when you’re down there, I know what he’s like. He worries too much.”

“He loves you.” Jemma said simply.

“I know.” Daisy smiled before wincing.

“Another one?” Jemma asked quickly.

Daisy couldn’t do anything but nod before she rested her head on the cool bedsheets. Jemma’s eyes flew immediately to her wristwatch, diligently keeping time, her eyes only coming up again when she felt Daisy relax under the steady hand that she had placed gently on her back.

“One minute exactly. That’s rather impressive.” Jemma smiled, rubbing her hand up and down her sisters back.

“Thanks, glad to be a medical marvel.” Daisy huffed out, smiling through the tail end of the pain.

“Please go and get something to eat Jemma. Barbara mentioned you and Fitz wanted to take the children down to see the servants. Do that. The doctor will be here soon. I’ll be fine. If I so much as sneeze, Barbara will come and get you. I promise.” Daisy said, raising her head to look at her sister.

“Are you sure?” Jemma worried, her brow knitted together in concern.

“Completely. Go Jemma.” Daisy smiled. 

Jemma gave a small nod and, completely against every single one of her doctorly instincts, got up and left, shooting one last look at her sister before closing the door gently behind her.

She could have laughed upon her entry to the dining room. Poor Daniel was sat next to Fitz, staring at his plate like someone had recently kicked his most beloved puppy. At the sight of her Daniel leapt up from his chair so quickly it was as if he had been suddenly shocked.

“How is she?” The words were out of Daniel’s mouth before Jemma had hardly passed the threshold.

“She’s fine. She’s not exactly comfortable, but unfortunately that’s just the nature of the thing. You should go and see her.” Jemma said, taking a seat across from Fitz, giving him a knowing glance.

“I wouldn’t want to disturb her or-or make her any more uncomfortable.” Daniel stammered, lowering himself slowly back into his seat.

“You wouldn’t.” Jemma smiled.

“In fact, it might do her good to see you. I know what a wonderful support Fitz was to me when I was having our children.”

At this comment there was a grumble from the head of the table, where her father sat behind his newspaper. It sounded something along the lines of ‘completely unorthodox’, and Jemma couldn’t help but grin at Fitz, who returned it, his face turning somewhat red. As much as Lord Shieldshire had gotten used to the fact that his youngest daughter ran away with the chauffeur, and had gotten to know Fitz and like him on some level, he did not enjoy hearing every detail about their lives together up in Scotland. He was now the only member of the family, her grandmother excluded, who had not visited their little cottage. Lady Shieldshire had come for the births of all of the children, at Jemma’s request, and though a little put out by Fitz’s presence in the birthing room, had seen how much it meant to the two of them and had kept silent. Lord Shieldshire, had, according to Daisy, not been so easily placated. Jemma just hoped he wouldn’t make too much of a fuss of it now, for Daisy’s sake more than anything. Daniel’s eyes meanwhile had flitted to Fitz, who was doing his very best to give the poor man an encouraging kind of look.

“D-do you think it helped?” Daniel asked Fitz tentatively.

“Yes. It was amazing getting to watch them all being born, to know them all right from that very first second.” Fitz replied earnestly, ignoring the coughing now coming from behind Lord Shieldshire’s newspaper.

“I-I’ll think about it.” Daniel stammered.

Jemma was about to add that he didn’t have much time to think it over, owing to just how quickly Daisy’s labours seemed to progress, but was stopped by the sudden presence of the children, flooding into the dining room. The many cries of “Daddy!” and “Mama!” warmed her heart as the little figures rushed around the table towards her and Fitz. Jemma pulled Emily up into her lab, kissing her round little toddler cheeks. Meanwhile, Kathy had found her way onto Fitz’s lap, and was now stealing bits of breakfast from his plate, whilst Hamish and Eilidh had found their way underneath their grandfather’s newspaper.

“Donk! Donk! Did you know that Father Christmas is coming tonight!” They both bounced at him excitedly.

If anyone else had disturbed Lord Shieldshire during breakfast like this, Jemma was sure that the sternest of words would be used until he was left in peace, but Jemma knew that her father had the softest of spots for all of his many grandchildren. She loved watching him with them, he was so gentle and good with them, and would spoil them rotten if Jemma and Fitz allowed him to.

“Really my darlings! I had no idea! Is it really tonight? My, my this year has gone by quickly! Have you all been very good this year, otherwise Father Christmas will only bring you big sacks of coal, and not lots of lovely presents!” Lord Shieldshire smiled at his two of his eldest grandchildren.

Jemma couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across her features. Nothing on earth made her happier than seeing other people, especially her own parents, loving her children. And at that, the poor nanny rushed into the room, little Archie bouncing in her arms, looking rather harassed.

“I am so sorry! The four of them just slipped away as I was changing little master Arthur.” The poor woman rushed out.

“That’s quite alright. We’re used to having them with us all the time, so it’s no problem really.” Jemma smiled at the very stressed looking woman, watching her relax slightly.

“Come on little monkeys, let Mama and Daddy finish their breakfast and then we’ll go and do something exciting huh?” Fitz said, bouncing Kathy up and down on his knee, causing her to giggle.

Placing one last kiss on the top of Emily’s head, Jemma lifted her youngest daughter back onto the floor, letting her follow her older siblings back towards nanny and out of the dining room once again.

“How on earth do you manage all five by yourselves without help?” Daniel, who had been watching the whole event rather bemusedly, asked in what seemed like awe. 

“We just do.” Jemma smiled simply at him.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” Fitz added, his eyes still lingering on the door.

The rest of breakfast passed fairly amicably, though Jemma could not help but notice the way that Daniel was fidgeting in his seat. Jemma liked Daniel very much, he was good for Daisy, looked after her in the ways she didn’t realise she needed looking after. Usually he was a very collected man, sometimes it was hard to get a good read of his emotions, apart from when it came to Daisy. When it came to Daisy, Daniel had always worn his heart utterly on his sleeve.

“She’ll be fine. I’m going up to check on her in a bit, you could come with me if you like? It might put your imagination at rest?” Jemma said softly to him as they filtered out of the dining room.

Daniel seemed to relax slightly at Jemma’s words, and his brow seemed to knit slightly as he considered her.

“I wouldn’t be disturbing or a distraction?” He worried quietly to her.

“Not in the slightest. Daisy will be happy to see you.” Jemma assured.

Daniel gave her a gentle nod.

“Let me know when you’re going up. I think it might do us both good if I saw her.” He said softly.

“Of course.” Jemma smiled.

“I’ll be doing some work in the library.”

“I’ll come and find you after we’ve been downstairs with the children.” Jemma assured him.

Daniel just nodded, before moving off towards the library, one hand stuffed unceremoniously into his pocket. Jemma felt Fitz at her shoulder as she watched Daniel’s retreating back.

“What was that about?” Fitz asked softly.

“He’s going to come up with me when I go to see Daisy. I’ll take him up just before luncheon, just in case it proves to be a bit much for him and he needs an out. I’ll never forget your face when I was just about ready to start pushing with Eilidh.” Jemma smiled at him.

“Well I knew you said it was going to hurt, but what I hadn’t quite expected was the amount of screaming you’d be doing. It didn’t help that it felt like you were trying to amputate my hand either.” Fitz quickly protested, his face flushing red.

“Would it make you feel better if I said how very glad I was that you were there that first time? And the other four times too? You were a marvellous support.” Jemma said softly, taking his hand in her own, and leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“My ego thanks you.” Fitz grinned.

Jemma couldn’t help the laugh that left her lips.

“But you know that I would not be anywhere else.” Fitz murmured softly, his voice entirely in earnest.

“I know.” Jemma smiled.

“Come on, let's go and get the little monkeys. There should be a bit of a lull downstairs just now, if I remember correctly, now that we’re all sorted up here.” Fitz said, giving Jemma’s hand a squeeze, pulling her gently towards the staircase that led up to the nursery.

Jemma would never get used to the enveloping rush of the little bodies of her children coming at them both as they entered the nursery. It hadn’t even been an hour since they had last seen their parents, but they were greeted with equal fervour as if they’d been gone for weeks. Jemma knew that it was strange for them to be here like this too. Their children were used to twenty-four-hour unrestricted access to both herself and Fitz, and here everything was timetabled just so. Still they didn’t play entirely by the rules, when they stayed here, especially at Christmastime, taking the children away from nanny, and spending as much time with them as possible.

“Who’s that making the funny noises?” Kathy asked curiously up at her mother as she and Fitz led all five of their children down the large main staircase, her eyes following the noise of Daisy’s groans.

“It’s Aunt Daisy. Remember when I had Archie, and I made a lot of funny noises too?” Jemma asked.

Kathy nodded eagerly.

“So, Aunt Daisy’s baby has decided to come out today, and it takes lots and lots of work and effort to get it out, and sometimes that means you need to make a bit of noise.” Jemma explained.

“Like when Daddy is chopping wood for the fire?” Kathy asked.

Jemma gave a small laugh.

“Yes, darling just like that, except it might take Aunt Daisy a little while longer than it takes Daddy to chop the wood.”

“Please tell me it’ll be another boy Mama!” Hamish exclaimed, whipping his head around, causing his curls to bounce.

“I can’t say my darling.”

“Well we need another boy.” Hamish said matter-of-factly, as if this should be obvious.

Jemma shared a knowing look with Fitz. Hamish loved his sisters, and he was so very good with them, but the day they had never seen him more delighted as when they had been able to introduce his little brother to him. His eyes had gone wide in disbelief, as Jemma had let him hold Archie for the first time, and Jemma had started crying as she watched her oldest boy press a kiss to his little brothers head, tears of absolute joy rolling down his face as he looked down at him in utter awe. Hamish, like all of their children was wonderfully curious, and had inherited his fathers love for engines and had clever little fingers, able to whittle wood or mend any appliance. He had a wildness about him, that neither Jemma nor Fitz could account for, they had both been rather quiet children, though Jemma suspected that it definitely came from his fathers’ side. He had eternally scraped knees and elbows, and was happiest when he was helping his father in the garage, or climbing up one of the many trees that surrounded their cottage with a book, perching himself on a branch to read for a while.

“Well, we can’t say if it will be a boy or a girl but you should love your new little cousin all the same.” Fitz said, shifting Archie in his arms, looking down at Hamish.

“Is it too late to ask Father Christmas for a boy cousin?” Hamish asked his father.

Jemma just laughed.

“Unfortunately, Father Christmas can only bring toys, Hamish. He doesn’t have a workshop for little baby cousins.” Fitz said with a smile.

“Now, lets go downstairs and see everyone! I’m sure they’ll be glad you see all of you.” Fitz said, watching as Hamish jumped the last two steps of the staircase.

They both watched as Hamish and Eilidh exchanged a look with one another and simultaneously started running towards the door that led to the staircase down to the servant’s hall. Both Fitz and Jemma shouted after them, but they both knew it was no use, especially when Emily and Kathy pulled their hands out of Jemma’s and ran after their older siblings. Jemma and Fitz shared one of their many knowing looks and followed their children down to the servant’s hall. By the time they made their way down, the four of them were already running happily around the large table, watched bemusedly by the handful of servants who were sat around it, doing odd jobs.

“Hunter!” Fitz exclaimed, seeing his old friend sat at the table.

“Fitz! Oh, it’s been too long!” Hunter replied, getting up, and pulling Fitz into a brief hug.

“Is this the little man? Ugh, he’s the spit of you mate! Anyway, don’t let Bobbi see him, she’s already after another and Penny already runs us ragged on her own.” Hunter grinned, taking Archie’s little hand into his own.

“Your child is a bit of a handful. I never would have guessed.” Fitz joked, earning him a look of mocking disapproval from Hunter.

“You can talk mate.” Hunter said, gesturing to the four little Fitzsimmons’s running happily between everyone’s legs.

“Oh they’re harmless. And much better behaved.” Fitz said with a wink.

“Anyway Hunter, do you know where Barbara even is right now? Surely the presence of a new-born will just make her want another even more?” Jemma smiled.

“Perhaps, but I’m hoping that seeing someone give birth will help remind her how much she didn’t like it the first time.” Hunter said with a grin.

Jemma just rolled her eyes in amusement. She wondered sometimes how Hunter and her father got on so well, but she always supposed that Hunter acted differently around her father than he did around herself and Fitz. They spent a happy hour down in the servants hall, chatting with Hunter whilst he finished up some work, the children hopping off to the kitchen, and returning with mince pies and iced biscuits that the cook, Mrs Hartley had slipped them. The sight of the children even warmed the heart of the usually stoic housekeeper, Mrs May, who chatted kindly to them. Archie had long fallen asleep on Fitz’s lap, but it took Emily rubbing at her little eyes, and beginning to doze off in Jemma’s lap for them to make a move to leave and head back up to the nursery. It took some bribery, and a promise that Fitz would take them all out to play in the snow after lunch, but finally they managed to herd all five up to the nursery, Emily now dead asleep in her mother's arms. 

Jemma’s eyes couldn’t help but fall in the direction of Daisy’s room as they led the children back up the stairs and across the gallery, back to the nursery. Things seemed quiet, which caused Jemma’s imagination to run rampant. She felt a hand on her shoulder as they reached the top of the staircase. Fitz was looking at her knowingly. He knew her far too well now after sixteen years, could predict her thoughts from just the smallest knit in her brow, the slightest movement of her face, and right now she guessed that her thoughts were painted all over her features. 

“Put Emily down and go and check on her. You’ll worry yourself into knots if you don’t. I know what you’re like.” He said quietly. 

Jemma smiled at him and she felt her heart swell slightly. How did she get so lucky as to find this most perfect of men? She loved him so much. 

“I will. Probably best actually if I see how she is before we scare Daniel for the rest of his life.” She grinned. 

Fitz just let out a small huff of laughter, before continuing along the long hallway, leading back to the nursery. Emily and Archie were placed gently into their respective beds, so that they could finish their afternoon naps in peace, and the older three handed back over to the custody of nanny. Jemma hesitated for a moment as Fitz shut the nursery door behind them, pulling Fitz and capturing him in a soft kiss. 

“I love you.” She said gently.

“I love you too. Now go to Daisy. We’ll all be fine.” Fitz assured, taking her hand briefly into his own and giving it a small squeeze. 

Jemma squeezed back and let her hand slip from his, before rushing in the direction of Daisy’s rooms. She was relieved to see an exhausted looking Daisy shooting her a tired grin from the bed as she entered. 

“How are you darling?” Jemma rushed, her feet taking her straight to Daisy’s side. 

“Marvellous. I think I might go for a walk after all of this. I don’t think I’ve worked hard enough today.” Daisy joked weakly, before wincing into another contraction.

Jemma turned and saw the doctor and Barbara fussing at the end of the bed. 

“How often?” Jemma asked quickly, her hand finding Daisy’s on the bed, who began to squeeze it with all her might. 

“Often enough. This baby will be here by lunchtime I think, if that.” The doctor said swiftly. 

Jemma just nodded at him, turning her attention back to Daisy, who was still hunched over, her teeth gritted.

“This one is not taking its time.” Daisy huffed out, her grip on Jemma’s hand relaxing slightly.

“It would seem not.” Jemma smiled, rubbing her finger over the back of Daisy’s hand. 

“I think I might have convinced Daniel to come in and see you. I can tell him no if you don’t want him to. I’m sure he’ll understand.” 

“How on earth did you do that?” Daisy asked, half impressed, half surprised.

“It was Fitz really. Told him what a good experience it was watching all of our little ones come into the world.” 

Daisy let out the biggest huff of laughter she could manage.

“Of course he did. You should probably get him now. Before things get really truly hairy in here.” Daisy said quickly, her hand tensing around Jemma’s again. 

Jemma nodded. She didn’t need to look at her watch now to know that Daisy’s pains were much much closer together now. She waited until Daisy had relaxed back into her pillows for a moment, before bolting neatly from the room, down to the library in search of Daniel. She couldn’t help but grin to herself as she found him pacing holes into the carpet in front of the large fireplace. He stopped abruptly, and whipped his head around to look at her the moment he heard the door opening.

“Is everything alright?” Daniel asked swiftly, barely letting Jemma enter the room before speaking.

“Yes, it’s all fine, just moving rather quickly, as we suspected. I know I promised I’d take you up after luncheon, but the doctor thinks she’ll have delivered by then so you’d better come now, if you’d like to see her before the real show begins.” Jemma smiled kindly at him.

Daniel just nodded dumbly and began to move towards the door.

“And everything is alright?” He worried, as the library door shut behind them.

“Perfectly. This baby is just very eager to meet us all it would seem.” Jemma assured kindly.

They made their way up the staircase in silence, but Jemma could feel Daniel’s nerves flowing from him in waves. 

“You’re sure she wants to see me?” Daniel spat quickly, hesitating at the door.

“Positive.” 

Daniel nodded, and pushed the door open. He immediately went to Daisy, whose red face broke in relief to see him. Jemma hung back slightly, not wanting to interfere, instead wandering over to the doctor and chatting to him, her eyes not moving to where Daniel was now glued to Daisy’s side. Daniel turned pale as Daisy shouted her way through a contraction but he remained solid, supporting his wife through it. Jemma watched them both with a smile. If she was being perfectly honest, she hadn’t been sure about Daniel at first, but he was so good for Daisy, letting her to her work of helping their Papa run the estate, supporting her where she needed it, and sometimes even where she didn’t realise she needed it. Jemma had half expected him to leave after half an hour, but he stayed diligently by Daisy’s side, holding her hand. They both missed luncheon, but neither of them really cared much. This was far more important. When the doctor announced that it was finally time to push, he glanced at Daniel and asked if he wanted to leave, but Daniel shook his head.

“I’m where I need to be.” He’d said firmly. 

Jemma found herself happily unsurprised at this but she couldn’t help but wonder if Fitz had talked to Daniel again in her absence. Jemma watched, and assisted the doctor where she could, reassuring Daisy through it all. 

Every single eye was on Jemma as she entered the drawing room that afternoon. The children had been brought down, and Fitz and Mack were playing happily with them all on the floor. 

“Well?” Lord Shieldshire asked, hardly letting Jemma take a breath. 

“A little girl! Born just over twenty minutes ago at a quarter to two.” Jemma beamed at them all.

The room seemed to explode with noises of joy. Lord Shieldshire went on about finding some champagne, a small grumble from Hamish about another girl, for which Fitz quickly corrected him, and reminded him of his earlier promise to love his new cousin no matter what. Elena leapt from her seat and rushed towards her, asking frantically how they both were.

“Both she and Daisy are doing very well, the doctor just wants to monitor them both for a moment longer, but you should all be able to go up and see them both in an hour or so.” Jemma said loudly over the joyus chatter. 

“Can you sneak me in now?” Elena whispered excitedly to Jemma, grabbing hold of her hand with a smile.

“Of course. I’m sure Daisy will be happy to see you.”

The two sisters slipped from the room before anyone took any notice and ran quickly up the stairs, giggling like they did when they were children. They found Daisy propped up on a mountain of pillows, whilst Barbara fussed with her hair, a little bundle tucked into her arms.

“Daisy!” Elena exclaimed quietly, rushing over to her sister's side. 

“My goodness, she is your double!” Elena whispered, as her fingers found the edges of the blankets which now held her newest niece. 

Daisy just laughed.

“I think it’s a bit early to tell.” Daisy smiled.

“Oh no, this is just you in miniature Daisy. I don’t think poor Daniel gets a look in with your children.” Elena joked.

“Where is Daniel?” Jemma asked, noticing his absence from the room.

“He went to go and change. He got a bit dirtied up when she came out, but it would not surprise me in the slightest if he’s fallen asleep in his dressing room.” Daisy grinned.

Jemma just rolled her eyes with comic exaggeration. 

“I shouldn’t tease, it was actually really lovely having him here, and I think, once he got over the shock of it all, he enjoyed it too, getting to watch her come into the world. Thank you for talking to him Jemma.” 

“It’s not me you should be thanking, but Fitz. I suspect he and Daniel had another little talk whilst I was up here with you too.” Jemma said with a wry grin. 

“I’ll thank him when I see him.” Daisy said, sinking back further into her pillows.

“So do you have a name?” Elena asked, her eyes flitting from Daisy, back down to the baby in her arms.

“I think we do. We wanted to announce it to the family together, but if you pretend to act surprised when we do tell them, I’ll tell you both right now.” Daisy smiled. 

Jemma and Elena shared a knowing look. Daisy had always been the first of them to break any kind of secret when they were growing up.

“We promise.” Jemma said.

“Okay. Her name is Eve Margaret Sousa. We liked Eve anyway, but since she was born on Christmas Eve, it just seemed meant to be.” Daisy smiled, running her finger over Eve’s soft little cheek. 

“It’s perfect.” Elena breathed.

“Yes. Georgie, Hazel and Eve.” Jemma beamed, gazing down at her new little niece.

“Oh Georgie and Hazel! How are they? Were they happy?” Daisy asked hurriedly.

“Yes, of course they were happy! You know how much Georgie dotes on little Hazel, I’m sure he’ll be just the same with this little one!” Jemma reassured. 

Daisy just nodded, her exhaustion obvious. 

“Do you want me to take her for a moment Daisy, just to let you close your eyes for five minutes? This little one is going to get passed around like a hot potato for the next few weeks, might as well start getting her used to it.” Jemma joked, her fingers falling at the edge of Eve’s blankets. 

Daisy let out a small laugh and nodded, stretching her arms out, letting Jemma take the new baby into her arms. The little girl fussed slightly at the transfer, but was soon calmed by Jemma’s gentle bouncing and shushing. 

“How do you do that?” Elena asked in awe, watching over her sister's shoulder as Eve settled into Jemma’s arms. 

“After five babies I think you just gain a knack for it.” Jemma smiled, her eyes not leaving the soft new face of the baby in her arms. 

There was a gentle knock at the door, and Jemma looked up just in time to see Fitz poking his head through the door.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes.” He said softly with a grin, his eyes falling immediately on Jemma and the baby.

“I figured I would find you up here. You both sneaked away, and it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out where you’d gone.” He said sliding himself carefully into the room. 

“So this is the new arrival?” Fitz cooed, as he came up by Jemma’s side, peering into the bundle of blankets.

“Yes, this is Eve Margaret Sousa, but we don’t know that yet. Do you want to hold her?” Jemma smiled.

Fitz just gave her a look that plainly said “Well what do you think?”. Jemma grinned before softly transferring the baby into his arms. Her heart clenched at the sight. She loved Fitz with every single fibre of her being, but there was something about seeing him with a brand new born baby that just pulled at every single one of her heart strings. She knew that Archie was only four months old, but watching her husband hold this tiny little baby in his arms, cooing gently down at her, Jemma knew that if she were able, she would have five more children with him right this very second. A small voice in her head did perk up at the sight, saying that perhaps six children would not be so very bad after all. Jemma watched as little Eve was transferred gently into Elena’s eager arms, and she turned to see Daisy fast asleep. Jemma gave a small start when she felt a hand at the small of her back, and turned her head up to see Fitz standing by her side. 

“We should go. Let her get some rest. There’ll be plenty of people in and out of here soon enough. Besides, you’ve had nothing to eat since breakfast. We can go and make eyes at Mrs Hartley, see if we can’t charm a sandwich or two out of her.” Fitz said softly, beginning to lead her gently towards the door. 

Jemma gave a small nod, looking back for a moment as her two sisters, and little Eve, before allowing Fitz to lead her from the room. 

They spent a happy half hour in the kitchens, over a plate of sandwiches, Jemma ensuring that some were sent up for Daniel too, whilst Fitz regaled her with tales of he and Mack taking the children to play out in the snow whilst Daisy was giving birth. Fitz stole a few sandwiches for himself, and they quickly went up to join the celebrations that were happening in the drawing room. Lord Shieldshire had indeed found a bottle of champagne, and Lady Shieldshire was crowded around the fire with the children roasting chestnuts. The joy and the excitement in the room was truly palpable, the mixture of the glee of the new baby and the children's excitement over both Christmas Eve and the new arrival was making it almost unbearably happy. Shortly after tea time, Daniel appeared in the doorway, looking tired but very happy. He announced Eve’s name to the family with a wide smile, and bundled up Georgie and Hazel to come and meet their new little sister. 

“Mama when are we going to get to see the baby?” Kathy huffed as the door shut behind them, placing herself down heavily onto her mother’s lap.

“I daresay we can go up and see her once Georgie and Hazel come back down. It’s lots and lots of work having a baby, and Aunt Daisy and the baby will be quite tired still, so we need to be careful to not overwhelm them both darling.” Jemma explained, stroking Kathy’s blonde hair away from her face. 

Kathy nodded at her mother, and shuffled herself closer to her, cuddling herself into her lap. Soon enough however, Kathy got her wish, and carefully pushed her way into Daisy’s room, her little feet padding carefully across the carpet, before climbing onto the bed.

“Careful Kathy!” Both Jemma and Fitz said simultaneously.

“It’s okay, she’s being careful.” Daisy smiled. 

“This is your new cousin Eve.” She said gently, as the rest of the children gathered around. 

“Wow.” Kathy gasped softly.

“You got the best christmas present Aunt Daisy.” Eilidh whispered, as she gazed down at the little girl encased in blankets. 

Jemma and Fitz stood back a little, watching their children as they greeted their new cousin, and Jemma’s heart seemed to swell at Eilidh’s words. Even Hamish, who had so wanted another boy cousin, was enraptured with the new arrival. Jemma felt Fitz squeeze her hand, and found his eyes set on hers.

“And you’re sure about not having any more?” He asked softly enough that only Jemma could hear him.

This time she knew he was in earnest, and she understood why. It made her heart soar to see their children so happy and so enchanted with their new cousin.

“I’m not putting my foot down, but we can maybe revisit the idea once Archie has turned one?” Jemma replied softly, her eyes fixing on his beautifully blue ones. 

Fitz beamed and nodded at her. When it came to Fitz and their children, she really was the easiest to convince. By the time the children had finished cooing over little Eve, it was time for their dinner, and Nanny came and shepherded them all away with many protestations. 

“Did you really mean what you said? About having another one?” Fitz asked earnestly as they made their way out of Daisy’s room.

“I did. I’ll think about it. But give it a moment, I would like to be able to continue to run my practise and I’m not sure I could do that with three little ones to watch over as well. I know I’ve gotten into a fairly good routine with Emily and Archie, and you know my work comes third after you and the children, but I still want to work. I promise that I will think about it darling.” Jemma assured him with a small smile. 

“I know. And I know your work is important to you, but I cannot help but feel like we’re not done yet, that we’re still missing someone, dearest. Last one?” Fitz grinned, squeezing her hand again.

Jemma just rolled her eyes with a smile.

“You’ve been saying that since Emily was born.” 

“Well this time I mean it.” 

“Of course you do darling, of course. Now can we please go and start getting ready for dinner? I know it's early, but I want to help put the children to bed tonight.” Jemma said eagerly, pulling him in the direction of their room. 

Putting the children to bed on Christmas Eve was a monumental task that both Jemma and Fitz adored to pieces. This year however, thanks to the unexpected arrival of little Eve, spirits were very very high in the nursery and it took many threats of stockings filled with coal before all eight children were finally somewhat calm, and most importantly, in bed. Daniel, Mack and Elena appeared just before they were due to head down for dinner, to kiss their respective children goodnight, before finally it was deemed safe enough and calm enough for them to go down. 

As it was every Christmas Eve, dinner was followed by carollers who had come up from the village. It was one of Jemma’s favourite parts of Christmas at Busse Abbey. She leaned into Fitz as they watched them from the doorway, snow falling lightly around them. Fitz dropped a kiss to her head as they watched, and Jemma felt such a surge of utter happiness. How did she get so lucky to get this life, this wonderful and perfect life? Fitz, the children, her practise, it all felt like a dream sometimes. Never could she have imagined a better life for herself than the one she was currently living. She wondered sometimes that it took a war, a near elopement and a scandalous runaway marriage, but she would not change a single thing, not for anything if it meant that it led her to this very moment, with Fitz’s arms around her and their children sleeping contentedly upstairs in the nursery. If only her younger self could see what was about to come, Jemma thought. But really, how possible is it to fathom so much joy? Jemma glanced up at the exterior of the large house, and wondered at how long it had been since she had considered it home. Now, home was not a place, but a person, who wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm in the cool December air, and rested his chin on her head as they watched the bobbing lamps of the carollers sway in the winter air, their gentle melodies flowing over them and gently warming her heart. 

Christmas morning dawned crisp and bright, the sun reflecting off of the long expanses of pure white snow. Unlike the previous morning Jemma and Fitz were not allowed a gentle awakening, wrapped lazily around each other, waking slowly. Instead, at almost seven o’clock precisely, their door banged open and all five Fitzsimmons children burst into their room, stockings flailing in their hands, shouting that Father Christmas had indeed been last night. Eilidh was the last to enter the room, with little Archie perched on her hip and two stockings swinging in her other hand. All four children clambered up onto their parents bed chattering excitedly, begging to open it their stockings. Eilidh passed Archie up to Jemma, who settled him in her lap and helped him with his presents, keeping an eye on the other four who had begun to excitedly pull apart the contents of their own stockings. Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma saw Fitz in the thick of it. Much as he grumbled about the fuss of Christmas sometimes, she knew he loved seeing them all so excited and happy. Soon there was hardly a clear space on the large bed, between the children and the small piles of toys and treats spread across the bedspread. Jemma smiled and pressed a soft kiss into Archie’s downy hair, watching as their children delighted in their new toys, playing and sharing together. By the time Nanny came to shepard them off to get dressed and to have breakfast, Hamish was playfully chasing a gleeful Emily around the room, whilst Eilidh and Kathy were deeply concentrated on the teddy bear hospital they had set up at the foot of the bed. Jemma’s heart wrenched, as she waved her children goodbye for what felt like the hundredth time in two days. 

“We’ll see them again after breakfast. I think I promised another snowball fight yesterday, this time with Mama as well.” Fitz said softly, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, watching as all five filed out from their bedroom, arms clutching their new toys. 

“Well, I would hate to make a liar out of you.” Jemma smiled, turning her head to capture his lips with her own. 

“Happy Christmas darling.” she whispered gently against his lips. 

“Happy Christmas love.” Fitz murmured, leaning back to recapture Jemma’s lips. 

The rest of the day passed happily. The children were spoiled mercilessly by her parents, but Jemma knew there was no point arguing with them about this anymore, it was just their way of showing how much they loved them, and really she couldn’t fight with them about that. Daisy and little Eve made an appearance at Christmas lunch, joining the rest of the family. She looked tired but very pleased. Jemma was pleased to see that Daniel hardly left her side ensuring that she was taking it easy. Eve was passed around the room so many times, it was a surprise the poor child wasn’t dizzy. She ended up contentedly dozing in Lord Shieldshire’s arms, and Jemma couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She’d always thought that her Papa would be a good grandparent, but it was so lovely to see it confirmed, as he bounced the tiny girl in his arms. Soon enough however, Daisy and Eve were shooed back to bed, after Daisy yawned into the back of her one too many times. The rest of the day passed lazily, Jemma and Fitz, as promised, taking all of the older children out to play in the snow before dinner. Mrs Hartley had supplied carrots for noses, and they pilfered some coal from the coal store for eyes, and soon a large family of snowmen stared back at them. Jemma did not know who threw the first snowball, but she suspected Fitz, and soon the air was white with flying snow. They all returned inside, clothes soaked, faces bright red, but happily exhausted just before dinner time. Yet again, the children were herded off for a warm bath and a change of clothes, and Jemma watched them go with a sigh and the now familiar pull at her heart. 

The fire in her room felt like a blessed relief after so long in the cold, as was the solid, if not slightly damp heat of Fitz who wrapped his arms around her from behind, and was now pressing soft kisses down the line of her jaw. 

“We don’t have time darling.” Jemma sighed, but did not resist the continued journey of Fitz’s lips down her throat. 

“There’s always time.” He murmured against her throat.

“It’ll be rather obvious if we’re both late for dinner.” Jemma smiled, leaning back into him. 

His lips caught a particularly sensitive part of her throat and she let out a deep groan. Below, the dressing gong rang out, and Jemma felt him huff against the hollow of her throat and sigh. 

“If I steal that blasted gong and we’re an hour late to dinner, do you think anyone will notice?” Fitz whinged, tucking his chin against Jemma’s shoulder. 

“An hour?! What on earth do you have planned?!” Jemma exclaimed with a laugh. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Fitz said with a grin, his eyebrows raised.

“Come on, we’ll be late as it is.” Jemma insisted, still smiling, pushing his hands away from her waist. 

“Fine.” Fitz huffed. 

“But as soon as we can we’re escaping from the horror of drawing room small talk, kissing the children goodnight, and coming back here so we can have our own Christmas celebration.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Jemma said as she turned to capture his lips in a quick kiss, before shuffling across the room to dry off and change. 

As expected, Mrs Hartley had pulled out all of the stops for Christmas dinner, and if there was one thing that Jemma would admit to missing about her old life here at Busse Abbey, it was Mrs Hartley’s cooking. She and Fitz did quite well for themselves in their little cottage kitchen, but it was absolutely nothing on the years of skill and talent that was present in every single dish. As promised, Jemma found an excuse for her and Fitz to turn in early, citing a busy few days, with travelling and the birth and now the busyness of Christmas day, allowing them to escape after only two rounds of charades, for which alone Jemma knew that Fitz would be eternally grateful. 

“Our way is better isn’t it?” Fitz murmured into Jemma’s mussed hair a few hours later, wrapping his arm around her bare waist, pulling her closer to him.

“I think so. There’s very few people who live like this anymore. My family must be one of the last I think.” Jemma replied lazily. 

“Every time we come here I do wonder if it will be the last time. I know Daisy will dig her heels in, and refuse to budge, as will Papa, but the world is changing and they need to learn to change with it. I am so glad for our life Fitz. I know I’ve said it a million times before, but I really wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Jemma snuggles further into him, burying her face in Fitz’s neck and breathing in the pure scent of him. It was easily the best smell in the world. The world was not the same place as it was when she had first met Fitz, not by half. But Jemma was glad for it, glad for the better world in which they would raise their children, and grow old together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so very much for reading! Fitz is the broody one I'm sorry I don't make the rules.   
> Anyway, I have made a TRULY INSANE timeline of events for this universe, which I will pop below!. 
> 
> The Lady and the Chauffeur Universe Timeline
> 
> 19th August 1893 - Fitz is Born
> 
> 11th September 1896 - Lady Jemma Anne Simmons is born
> 
> August 1913 - Fitz arrives at Busse Abbey
> 
> July/August 1914 - Start of WW1
> 
> August/October 1916 - Jemma goes to train as a nurse and Fitz confesses his feelings for her.
> 
> November 1918 - WW1 ends and FitzSimmons try to elope
> 
> 6th April 1919 - FitzSimmons get married
> 
> 12th September 1919 - Daisy and Lincoln get married
> 
> 12th December 1919 - Eilidh May Fitzsimmons is born
> 
> August 1921 - Original Epilogue takes place
> 
> 2nd October 1921 - George (Georgie) Lincoln Campbell is born.
> 
> 2nd October 1921 - Lincoln Campbell dies in a car accident
> 
> 6th January 1922 - Hamish Philip Fitzsimmons is born
> 
> 2nd April 1925 - Sir Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena get married
> 
> 30th May 1925 - Kathleen (Kathy) Skye Fitzsimmons is born
> 
> 30th June 1925 - Daisy and Daniel get married
> 
> 14th October 1926 - Hazel June Sousa is born
> 
> 28th May 1927 - Finley (Flint) Alphonso Mackenzie is born
> 
> 12th October 1927 - Emily Lorna Fitzsimmons is born
> 
> 14th August 1929 - Arthur (Archie) James Fitzsimmons is born
> 
> 24th December 1929 - Eve Margaret Sousa is born 
> 
> 6th April 1930 - Violet Faith Mackenzie born
> 
> 1st December 1932 - Edward (Teddy) Donald Fitzsimmons born
> 
> At the start of THIS fic:
> 
> Fitz is 36
> 
> Jemma is 33
> 
> Eilidh Fitzsimmons is 9 
> 
> Georgie Campbell is 8
> 
> Hamish Fitzsimmons is 7
> 
> Kathy Fitzsimmons is 4 
> 
> Hazel Sousa is 3
> 
> Flint Mackenzie is 2
> 
> Emily Fitzsimmons is 2 
> 
> Archie Fitzsimmons is 4 months
> 
> I have full explanations as to why every single child has the name they have but if I wrote this here I would honestly be here ALL DAMN DAY. I genuinely have many many many pages of notes of me trying to work out this timeline. It took so long but it was so worth it bc I like to keep track of ages and events, ESPECIALLY in a fic like this where I have given everyone 10000000000 bairns each. ANYWAY, thank you so much again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little dive back into this world as much as I have!
> 
> Skye :)


End file.
